This invention relates in general to methods of constructing composite structures, such a fiberglass, and in particular to a method for constructing a fiberglass truss.
Fiberglass structures are normally formed by first constructing a mold in the desired configuration. Then, layers of fiberglass cloth and strands are laid into the mold and coated with resin.
In the case of a truss, this requires a considerable amount of hand labor. A truss normally has two chord members that are spaced apart from each other. A triangular web serves as bracing between the chord members. The numerous joints and interconnections within the mold require considerable hand treatment. Also, if the configuration of the truss is to be varied, a new mold must be provided. Consequently, it would be desirable to be able to construct a fiberglass truss without a mold.